<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey You, Hey You, I Don’t Like Your Girlfriend by Lost_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288013">Hey You, Hey You, I Don’t Like Your Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories'>Lost_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Prompt Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Dance - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, adorable boys, dumb title based on song use, none braincells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wants to kiss Leon. Leon wants to kiss Jean.  But Jean has a girlfriend, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon/Jean (Shall We Dance)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Prompt Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Guess the Author round Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey You, Hey You, I Don’t Like Your Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Extra fill for the prompt "stay still" in the second round of the Takarazuka Guess The Author prompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I <em>said </em>to stay still!!”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>staying still</em>!!”</p>
<p>Jean sighed fondly and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“you’re not staying still, you are <em>quite literally </em>hopping from one foot onto the other. What’s wrong with you anyway?” he said, shaking his head fondly.</p>
<p>Leon wasn’t usually like this. He was supposed to be the confident one, whereas Jean knew perfectly well <em>he </em>was the shy awkward nerd.  But for some reason, today Leon was a little ball of nerves, and it was starting to drive Jean up the wall.</p>
<p>“Nothing! Nothing, I’m just excited for you! Today was our last class… now you can dance with your girlfriend...” Said Leon.</p>
<p>Right. His girlfriend. That girlfriend that he’d made up because he didn’t want anyone in dance class thinking that he was, maybe, a teeny tiny little bit not straight. That girlfriend he’d very swiftly told Leon about when the latter had <em>winked </em>at him that first day. That girlfriend that he wished he’d never thought of because Leon was… Well Leon was Leon. Handsome, tall - so for once Jean didn’t awkwardly tower over everyone around him - charming, and above all incredibly sweet. And Jean totally didn’t have a crush on him or anything.</p>
<p>“R-right. Yeah. My girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Awww come on Jean! Stop stuttering! There’s no need to be so shy! I’m sure she’s gonna love your new skills!”</p>
<p>Was it just him, or was there a sad undertone in Leon’s voice? His excitable friend grabbed him by the arm and hugged him. Jean hugged back, holding on tight for a moment, and smiled helplessly in reply, not sure what to say in the face of his own blatant (regrettable) lie.</p>
<p>“Hey…” Leon started, before biting his lip and starting again: “Hey, we’re still going to hang out, right? Even though classes are over? And you’ve got that girlfriend?”</p>
<p>He looked. Adorable. Jean could kiss him.</p>
<p>(No he couldn’t.)</p>
<p>Oh fine. But at least he could tease him a little bit.</p>
<p>“We’ll hang out if you learn to bloody well stop moving around like a hamster on acid and <em>stay still </em>when I ask you to stop bouncing all across the room!” he said, not meaning it even a little bit.</p>
<p>Leon went quiet and stopped moving.</p>
<p>“If you hate it that much go hang out with your damn girlfriend.” he grumbled, head down and looking at his feet like a kicked puppy.</p>
<p>Jean blinked. What on earth was wrong with his friend? He’d mentioned Jeans girlfriend twice now and he seemed genuinely worried that Jean didn’t want to hang out with him anymore… could… could it be…</p>
<p>“Leon… I was kidding! Of course we’ll hang out…” he said, and after a moment’s hesitation, said something he never thought he’d dare to: “and… I don’t have a girlfriend… I made her up because I didn’t want people to know I was gay.”</p>
<p>Leon’s head snapped up and, with a smooth flirty grin, he said: </p>
<p>“Well, in that case… I could be your girlfriend?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>